The Labyrinth of Merwa
by meleander
Summary: Morgana is trying to find the ancient artifact, Merwa's Wisdom. Arthur and Merlin decided to stop her, but Merlin loses his memories after falling from the cliff. Now, he tries to survive in the Labyrinth of Merwa, cooperating with both Arthur and Morgana, not knowing who is his foe and who is his friend, fighting for his life against the deadly traps, testing his wits and courage.
1. Who's your enemy

Young, slim, black haired man grunted, getting up from the mud. He's clothes were dirty and full of small, long cuts giving an impression of someone who tried to fight an army of angry cats. His slim body didn't look any better. Full of bruises and cuts. Young man touched the back of his head and looked at his bloody hand. He glanced around and found a red scarf around his bruised neck. He pulled the scarf and wrapped it around his head, hoping that it would do the trick and stop the bleeding.

He stood up, feeling dizzy. He helped himself by leaning over a rock, realizing he was in some sort of dark cave. The light was coming somewhere from above, but it was only good enough to light the contours of the rocks and walls around him. In the dark he could hear the water dropping down from the stalactites above him. He put his hand on his head again, feeling the dizziness and pain coming back.

He took a deep breath, before straightening his back. He fought the pain and cut it of from his senses. He felt better now, that the pain wasn't hindering him so much. He looked around and this time he could see the contours of the rocks around him more clearly. Around him were three passages. Each rocky, full of stalagmites, mud and dropping water. Above him was a wall and a wide, high cliff. He realized, he must have fallen from up there, but he was still in shock he survived that fall. It was easily few floors up and yet he was still fine. Or at least alive without having anything broken.

He stood there for a moment, deciding which passage to take. He chose left and started slowly walking, gaining speed. Before he could understand where he was doing he walked on someone with armor and a sword in his hand. Tall, muscular man turned to him with the sword in his hand and took steep forward in his direction.

"Wait", black haired man lifted his hands.

"What for?", man took another step in his direction, seeing as black haired man took a step back.

"Don't harm me", shouted hastily black haired man.

"What?", blond haired man took another step in his direction, his silhouette was giving a strange, ominous vibe.

Young black haired man turned to run, but the blond warrior hand grabbed him by his red shirt and pushed him to the cliff's wall.

"Wait, i don't remember anything think, i think i've fallen here from the cliff above, please don't hurt me", shrieked young, black haired man, covering his face with his hands, his body shrinking.

"Merlin?", blond haired warrior looked confused. "You really don't remember me?", he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"No, my lord, i don't, please don't hurt me", shrieked young man, terrified.

"Well, you did bleed from your head, sit here, i will take care of it", young warrior made him sit and helped the black haired man bandage his head properly.

"So you don't remember anything", asked again blond haired warrior, looking at the other man with his blue eyes.

"Not. A. Clue", sighed black haired young man, standing up. "So you act like we know each other", he glanced at the armored warrior, who shook his head to the sides, disbelieving.

"Merlin, my name is Arthur Pendragon, i am your king and you are my personal manservant", blond haired warrior paused, interrupted by the other man loud, cherry laugh. The man before him grabbed his belly with both of his hands, laughing hard.

"Hahaha, so, who are you for real?", wiped his tears with the backs of his hands black haired man, feeling much better after hearing a good joke like that. "A mercenary? We are mercenaries?", asked young man curiously.

"Merlin..."

"Merlin, move away from him", black haired man turned to stressed voice, seeing black haired, comely young woman with a pretty face and enticing, icy blue eyes. She looked at him, concerned, her hand put in his direction, like she was trying to pull him away from the blond warrior.

Blond haired warrior lifted his sword and took a step towards her.

"Morgana", he hissed but stopped seeing as black haired man stood in his way, blocking his path.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing", hissed warrior, confused and angered.

"Merlin, run away", cried the unclean, yet still beautiful young woman in black dress, with untidy, black, long hair.

"No, i can't allow that", slim hands grabbed warrior's right hand that was holding the sword.

"Merlin, you fool, she will kill us all with her magic", cried blond haired warrior trying to shove his opponent to the side.

"Merlin, i can save you, just move aside so i can use my magic", shouted Morgana, looking at him terrified.

Black haired man stopped struggling, but never moved his position between them. He took a step back and turned so he could watch them both.

"So who i am to you?", he asked black haired beauty standing to his left.

"I am Morgana Pendragon, your friend", she smiled to him, waving her slim hand in his direction giving him a sign to come closer to her.

"Merlin, she tried to kill both you and me, don't listen to her", urged him blond haired warrior, angered.

"Merlin, he killed his own father with a help of some warlock and use it as a pretense to hunt and burn everyone who has magic in his kingdom after becoming a king", she said calmly, looking between them. "That was when you came to me, looking for help."

"That is... a lie!", shouted angered blond haired warrior. "That warlock killed my father after tricking me into believing he would help me save him!"

Black haired man lifted his hand, interrupting their argument.

"So why are you both trying to get me to your side?", asked, glancing between the warrior and the witch.

"Because you are my friend", they both shouted simultaneously in his direction.

"Then the next question is", asked the man they both addressed as 'Merlin', "why are we here?", he glanced at both of them, trying to see their reactions.

Both the witch and young warrior looked at each other with anger and a lot of different feelings. For a moment they were staying like that, each of them debating itself.

"Maybe you will start first", black haired man turned to the one referring to himself as 'Arthur'.

"We... we wanted to stop Morgana from getting her hands on the Merwa's Wisdom."

"That is untrue Merlin, he is the one after it. We came here to stop him."

"Oh, then why don't you tell me, what it is? Anyone?" Black haired man looked between them, but they both weren't talking.

"You were the one who said that know everything about it", sighed blond haired warrior, looking at him.

"Merlin, i know only that this is a very powerful artifact hidden in the labyrinth of Merwa, that is hidded here somewhere", said Morgana.

"So you both don't know", summed it up black haired man, looking between then, thinking deeply. "So let me say, what i think about it. I think", he paused, to give his words stronger impression, "that both of you don't know anything about it and i was the one who knew how to get to this... Mewra's Wisdom or whatever it is. And i think, that it may be even possible that both of you are lying, trying to convince me to help you to get to this artifact." He glanced at them both and saw hurt in blond warrior's eyes and anger in woman's eyes.

"But i don't remember anything and it is possible that each of us was trying to get to this artifact on their own, maybe even you tried to stop me. And now, maybe you are trying to use me. And i don't want to take any chances with you... so we are going after the Merwa's Wisdom."

"What?", both of them looked at him confused.

"Merlin, that is absurd", Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"That is the most strange reasoning i have ever seen", chuckled Morgana.

"Is it?", smiled Merlin, deciding that this is his real name. "I can't go back with any of you, because i don't know who to trust. I need more time with both of you and i need something that could stir my memories. And if i am the only one knowing anything about this labyrinth and the artifact inside, that could maybe unlock my memories. Also, with you both i am sure you will watch one another closely, so i will be relatively safe. Now, let's go and both of you play nice." Merlin started to walk past the black haired beauty, who were following his moves with her icy blue eyes. She smiled and followed him. Blond warrior was debating with himself for a moment, before deciding to go after her.

"So, how do you know, where to go?", asked Arthur, looking around, trying not to bump into any stalagmites.

"I don't, i just presumed we need to go deeper into the caves", said calmly Merlin, picking another passage, plunging into dark tunnel.

"_**Fl**__**æ**__**go**_", Morgana's icy blue eyes sparkled with orange light and the ball of blazing red light appeared above them, floating and lighting up the darkness before them.

Arthur looked at her, disturbed, but she only smirked to him, showing him her superiority over him. Merlin didn't look back, glancing over the narrow, rocky tunnel. He lead them for about an hour, wondering inside the tunnels before they walked on some doors, closed.

Merlin looked at the door in the red light coming from Morgana's orb. The doors were heavy, metallic, about two meters long and two meters high. They bore different symbols on each. Merlin studied the symbols for a moment, before nonchalantly pushing the door, opening them and walking through. Both Arthur and Morgana jumped after him, before the door closed by itself.

"So, the adventure starts", smiled Merlin, looking around. Morgana's red light stayed outside, not making it through the door. Yet that didn't matter. The narrow room was full of light coming from the round table in the middle. And the floor was full of skeletons, trying to get out of the room. Some had knifes in them, like they died from the wounds. On the other side were another doors, similar to the ones they walked through. Morgana rushed to them, trying to open them, but they didn't even budge.

"Don't try it, it won't work that way", both Morgana and Arthur looked at Merlin, who was standing near the round table, uninterested in the bodies around him.

"Merlin, you are not freaked out by all this?", hissed Arthur, pointing to the skeletons on the floor.

"I have lost my memories, so the only thing left i have are my wits and observation skills", sighed Merlin, looking at what was on table. "And i don't think those men died fighting there, more like killed themselves before suffocating."

Both Arthur and Morgana turned pale. Morgana turned to the door, trying to open them with her magic, but failed.

"I said that won't work, we need to... oh, that was easy", Merlin touched something on the table and the doors before Morgana opened, showing a way to another room.

"Wait, what?", Arthur followed Merlin, who pushed Morgana through the door, ensuring no one was left behind in the previous chamber.

They walked on the stairs. First was walking Merlin, second Morgana and the one following him was Arthur. The door behind them closed and they stopped, feeling some magical force not allowing them to move. Each of them felt hat falling oh his/her head.

_"There were 5 hats in the beginning", _said the voice in their heads, "_two were of white and three of the black. You can guess only once. If the answer is wrong, you will simply die. If say anything, but black or white, your lives will be forfeit."_

Arthur opened his eyes. And trembled. Morgana did too. And Merlin was waiting, not seeing anything, relaxed.

"Black", said Merlin after a moment and lifted his hand, grabbing the hat on his head. He pulled it down, seeing black pointy hat. He smiled to himself feeling Morgana delicate hand on his shoulder, turning him to her. And the he saw her hand hitting his face. Hard.

"Morgana, leave him", Arthur stepped down, with his fists ready to punch him, "i will do it myself", he gave Merlin a grave, bloodthirsty look.

"How could you risk our lives like that, you stupid bastard", spat Morgana, grabbing his red, dirty shirt.

"It seems to me you are the stupid ones, if you don't understand", both Arthur and Morgana stopped, looking at him confused.

"Merlin, you were the last one, the person who didn't see anything, then how could you know what hat you had on your head?", asked Arthur, looking at dark haired young man with murder in his eyes.

"Easily, because i was the one on the below", smirked Merlin.

"Merlin, how hard exactly did you hit your head?", asked Arthur, looking at him with anger and concern in his blue eyes.

"Oh... you must be really stupid...", Merlin looked at Arthur, who was standing silently, taken aback by Merlin's words. Morgana chuckled, glancing between both of them. "Then it is good, you were at the top. Alright, listen, because next time the situation can be averted and you will be the ones who will need to answer. So, if Arthur didn't said anything, that could mean there couldn't be two white hats on our head", he pointed at Morgana, "so next if i had white one, Morgana would say black, knowing that you didn't say anything because there wasn't two white hats. And if Morgana didn't say nothing, that would mean i have black and she is not sure if she has black or white on her head. See? Easy", said Merlin, watching them.

"Merlin, i don't know if you are just mad or i should have hit you in the head long time ago and made you a royal advisor", said Arthur, confused.

"I-i didn't think of that", gulped Morgana.

Merlin looked at them both, giving them both _what i am doing here with these idiots_ look. He walked to the door, waiting for them.

"You coming?"

They both walked down, stopping next to him.

"Let's go then", sighed Merlin, coming in to another room together with the two people he should know very well, yet knowing nothing about them.


	2. Who will you save?

"Arthur", said Morgana without a second thought, pointing to the blond warrior.

"Morgana", young king turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"Both of you stated names. Now it's you turn", black armor turned to Merlin, who was standing with his eyes closed, his hand lifted to his forehead, covering his face. He sighed, thinking about his companions. Maybe it was his fault, that they didn't make any progress to be more cooperative with each other. Maybe he shouldn't just answer riddle after riddle, maybe he should force them to do it. And now they were trapped in another situation and he was the only one being able to do something about it. He didn't know why, but he was feeling like it wasn't the first time, he was the one who had to shoulder all responsibility for them coming out of oppression.

"Great, could you wait a moment before going after each other's throat?", sighed Merlin. "Or maybe i should let you just go on with it and let you fight and then kill the winner?" He looked at both black haired beauty and blond, muscular, blue eyed warrior.

"Merlin", they both started, but he ignored them turning his attention to full, empty inside armor, standing before him. Armor, having his arms on unsheathed sword, that looked like a very effective weapon for killing.

"Please, if you could repeat and this time say all of the riddle, not only the first sentence", asked Merlin, feeling the shivers when the empty armor looked at him, which shouldn't be possible. He was getting an impression, the black armor smiled at him, changing it helm's look a little.

"If you could kill any of your companions, who would you choose? The one with the most votes will die by my hand. Everyone who will not participate, will be slain either. If the vote won't be concluded by the time the sand run out of the hourglass, all of your lives will be forfeit", an empty voice came from the empty, black armor.

"Merlin, she almost destroyed Camelot, she attacked the Camelot twice and killed innocent people", stressed Arthur, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, don't listen to him, he used the warlock to kill his own father to be a king and then he used it as a pretext to hunt and kill anyone who had magic", cried Morgana, touching his shoulder with her delicate, feminine fingers.

"Merlin, we are friends", urged Arthur, looking into his blue eyes.

Morgana stepped before Merlin, her fragile fingers embraced the back of his head, plunging into his black hair.

"Merlin, we are lovers", she kissed him. Slowly. Repeatedly.

"Wha...", Arthur's eyes widened. He shook his head with disbelief and turned to black armor standing before them. "I-i want to change my pick", he smiled with his eyes in crazy mode.

"Stop it both! Now!", shouted black haired man, shoving off the black haired beauty. He felt something real in her kiss. Some deep passion and emotions. But he also felt they never kissed before. He didn't know why, but he wasn't recognizing the kiss and even if it was passionate, he could tell somehow neither he or she was the most experienced kissers in the world.

On the other hand, he was able to find something real in his feeling to his other companion, the blond eyed warrior king. He could feel, that there was some real deep feelings and a lot of hardships they probably endured together. For some reason he wanted to take care of him.

Nevertheless, he stepped back from the armor, that he could swore was watching him closely.

"I am going to think about this now", he said looking between the two of them. "You are invited to help me, but if will be pestering me who to choose, then stand out of my way, Understood?", he looked each one of them into his/her eyes, forcing them to politely nod, before he moved to one of the corners and sit there, mumbling to himself, glancing at the half empty hourglass, having only a few minutes left.

"You are not lovers", Arthur turned to Morgana, who crossed her arms on her chest, looking at the sitting Merlin, anxious.

"No, we are not, he never touched your little sister", she spat without favouring him with even the smallest glance of her cold, icy blue eyes.

"That kiss had passion", stated Arthur, still looking at his sister.

"Exactly, passion", she glanced at him, her eyes stone cold.

"So how long?"

"How long what?", said Morgana in a cold voice. She was feeling furious being questioned by Arthur. She felt the emotions, while she was kissing Merlin and she didn't like that one bit. She also knew, that if he didn't push her, she would kiss him far longer, then she did.

"You had feeling for him?", asked Arthur, composed. It was something new to him. He knew that Merlin was liking Morgana. It was obvious. His hidden glances, the way he was taking care for her. But she was always playing with men. She never acted seriously when it came to them. Later, she started using them. Sacrificing them in her game like pawns.

"The feeling for him?", she smirked furiously, "ah yes, i've had the feeling for him the moment he poisoned me, just before Morgause saved me", Arthur looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I had a lot of feelings. Hate. The feeling of being betrayed by someone who you trust. The disappointment. The pain. I will remember it forever. My throat burning, like someone shoved a flames through it, putting it on fire. My body twisting. And him, trying to...", she stopped, remembering his hands holding her, caressing her, swaying her body while embracing her like she was a little child, who was being put to sleep. She stopped shouting and sit on the floor embracing her legs with her fragile arms, crying. Her body started to tremble and her breathing got louder, when she tried to hide her emotions.

Arthur gulped and glanced at Merlin, who was looking at them with his deep blue, eyes, giving them a cryptic look. He trembled inside. He never knew what Merlin did. His brain was working hastily, trying to understand. He thought Morgana was kidnapped that day. Turned by Morgause. But that was the moment when everyone else stopped being sleepy. He palmed himself. He never thought of that. Never made a connection between Morgana's disappearance and the ending of the sleepiness. Or rather Morgana's poisoning. He glanced at Merlin one more time, feeling confused. If he had heard about this on any other occasion, he would probably made his decision very quickly. But after following Merlin for the last few hours, who was literally on a winning streak, solving one problem after another he wasn't so sure about anything. The problem was, Merlin lost his memories.

Arthur trembled when the thought that his manservant and a friend could be simply feigning memory lost hit him. He breathed hard, feeling sick. Yet, he felt that he needed to just trust Merlin. To trust in what he will do in this situation. The calmness came over his body and he relaxed. He saw Merlin coming to them and kneeling next to Morgana, trying to embrace her.

She pushed him away, standing up and freezing the moment she realized what have just happened. She smirked, wiping her eyes.

"Make your choice", her voice trembled, when she lifted her chin, trying to act with the dignity, before he would choose her to die.

"Merlin, we don't have much more time", Arthur pointed to the hourglass. The sand almost run out and the last grains started to fall down.

"I know", Merlin walked to the black armor, stopping in front of it. He smiled sadly with a feeling of gilt towards Morgana, who was standing to his left, with her hands , trembling, trying to act with dignity in her last moments.

"I'm ready to give you an answer", Merlin turned to the black armor, that was waiting for him, looking at him, waiting. The empty gauntlet's gripped firmly the double edged sword and lifted it in anticipation.


	3. Do you really know, who Merlin is?

"My answer is, i would choose no one", Merlin was standing in front of great, heavy, black armor, that was wielding long, double edged sword. The black armor moved and Arthur unsheathed his sword.

"Blast it, Merlin, you just killed us all", Arthur jumped to his side, to defend him.

Morgana, who was sure that Merlin will pick her felt her strength leaving her and she fell to her knees, confused, breathing heavily, trembling.

And the black armor lifted his empty gauntlet pointing it at the opened door. Athur stopped, confused.

"But...", he let the point of his sword to fall down, looking at Merlin, who walked to the black haired, heavily breathing beauty. Morgana was trembling on her knees with her eyes closed, her mouth fully opened, gasping for air like a fish taken out from the water. Merlin grabbed her and she let him help her stand up. She tried to push him away and walk by herself, but the moment she lost his support she almost fell and he had to catch her.

"Don't be stupid, we need to move", he whispered to her, calming her down with his calm, steady voice. She let him embrace her and leaned over his shoulders and chest, so she would not fall and they walked slowly to the next room.

Arthur followed them, sheathing his sword with confused look on his face, glancing between the dark haired pair before him and the dark, black, empty armor, that followed them. When they walked to the next hall, there was three opened chambers, waiting for them. Each of them with bed, chair, table, bathtub with warm water and something to eat on each table.

Merlin walked to the first room, helping Morgana walk and helped her lay on the wide, comfy bed. She turned her eyes to the light orange wall, averting his eyes. Merlin grabbed her legs, pulling them out of her black boots. He lifted her legs, putting them on the bed. He turned to the door, but felt her hand firmly embracing with her fingers his slim wrist. He turned his head to the blond king, who was waiting for him, watching them with his deep, blue eyes.

"You can pick any room you want, i will be right back to you to explain", black haired man looked at his companion, who nodded slowly and turned to leave. "Close the door, please", added Merlin, seeing as the blue eyed warrior didn't care to do it.

Young king stopped and lifted his hand, closing the door, giving them both a warning look. Merlin sighed, seeing as strange, yellow door closed. Everything in the room was in the same color pattern. Yellow and orange was all over the room and even some of the fruits on the table was having those colors. Merlin looked at the round table, a simply, but comfy chair and turned his eyes to laying woman, feeling her finger tightening her grip for a moment. She was still laying the same way he put her on the bed, with her head turned to the orange wall. Her look was empty, yet her grip was still alive, giving away that she was awake.

"If...", black haired, young man tried to start the conversation, but her fingers tighten on his wrist.

"Don't talk", he heard her calm voice, filled with sadness.

So he just sit there, waiting. Listening to her every move. Feeling her burning with emotions touch on his wrist. Her fingers touching his skin. The little moves of her fingers, caressing his skin. For a moment he was asking himself, if they wasn't a lovers. So much affection. So much emotions. And all of that in one, small touch.

"Merlin, when i met you, i thought you were just a goofy servant. But then, you helped me so many times. You tried your best with every", her voice cracked and she was silent for a moment, before she continued, "every little thing you could. You was the only one person knowing i've had magic all along and never told anyone. You never betrayed me even when i was trying to destroy or take over the Camelot from inside. You only poisoned me. I never understood why. And now i can't even ask you that, when we are talking at least. I can't even talk to you, like i would like to. To ask you questions", she sit on the bed, without averting her icy blue eyes anymore. She looked him right into his deep blue eyes and grabbed his shirt, moving him closer, kissing him. She started kissing him, slowly, deeply. With all the passion and emotions inside her. With all the pain and all the gratitude. With all her feelings he had ever for him. With all the hate she ever harbored. And he didn't push her away. He accepted her feelings and her.

"I won't be like that forever, i will remember again some day", he said between their kisses, pulling her closer.

"But this is not the day, and tomorrow will not be neither, and maybe day after tomorrow", she whispered, embracing him while they both sit on the comfy bed.

"I am a different person now", he said, looking at her, caressing her body with his hands. "You sure about this?", he stopped for a moment, waiting for her answer.

"Maybe i like you like you are now", whispered Morgana, kissing his neck, leaving red and pink marks whenever her pink lips touched, marking him as hers.

"But i am not who...", he stopped his whisper halfway and pulled away.

"Merlin?", asked Morgana looking at him.

"Morgana, i am not the same person, i feel like i would be just a replacement", he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, but she only pushed him away and moved away from him, to the other side of the bed.

"Merlin", she laughed, histerically "how would i ever for a moment thought that you would pick me or anything else before yourself? You, your ideals, your loyalties and you. Always before anything else or anyone, whoever that would be", she laughed once more, looking at him with crazy, hurt eyes.

"So we aren't friends or lovers, are we?", Merlin glanced at her with cool eyes.

She only laughed looking at him.

"But you know, i am happy that you lied to me", said Merlin, looking at her with warm eyes, giving her a sad smile.

"You are?", she smirked at him, laughing.

"Yes. I am. Because if you didn't, i don't know if i would save you. And now i know that i love you."

She stopped laughing. She almost stopped breathing. She was just sitting in the corner of her comfy bed, trying to gather her thoughts. Confused. Hurt. Happy. Unsure. She felt too many emotions to think straight. So she acted. She stood up. Then she stepped to him. Grabbed his shirt. Kissed him, like she never kissed before. And hit him to the face with the palm of her hand. And kissed him one more, pushing him back, to the door.

"Get out", she opened the door, trembling. She almost died today. More then once. And then she was at mercy of the same person she never showed it to. She was feeling too much emotions now to think straight and needed time alone. She pushed Merlin outside, closed the door and started to cry.

Black haired man felt something twist in him, when he heard her quiet cries coming from behind the door. He turned to the blond haired king, who was standing near the black, empty, lifeless armor, resting his back on the nearest wall. His blue, deep eyes focused at the black haired man.

Merlin walked towards the person, who he knew by now was the king of the kingdom he had lived. He nodded to him, glancing with his eyes to the room next to them, who looked exactly like Morgana's room. Having only one chair, only one bathtub, only one round table and only one comfy bed. It also had food on the table and the colors dominating the space was mostly orange, with some mix of yellow.

Arthur stepped into the room without saying a word. He sit on the chair, following his manservant with his blue eyes. He was confused about many things. He wanted to know answers. But that wasn't as important as the fact that his friend. His best friend didn't even remember that they are friends. He sighed, feeling sadness. He smiled awkwardly to Merlin, who sit on the bed, grabbing few fruits.

They sit in the silence for a while, before Merlin started the conversation.

"You see", he bit his fruit, "all we needed to do was to take vote, nothing was saying that we need to vote on anyone, we just needed to vote." Merlin gulped, swallowing the part of the fruit he has bitten before.

"Merlin, i am your friend", started Arthur, but Merlin interrupted him with his lifted hand.

"Was you? Really, was you? Please, you didn't know anything. That i had feelings for Morgana or that she had for me. Or the part, where i poisoned her. Or that i knew that she had magic. From what she told me i knew all along and never once told you. So tell me, was we really friends? Because the more i think about it, the more i think i was much, much more then just your manservant. That maybe, just maybe i was here not to help any of you, but to take whatever is here for myself. So tell me, sire, was we friends? And how many manservants can read? Or write?"

Arthur never moved from his sit. His eyes gave Merlin angry, almost furious look, but he remained seated, listening to him.

"And even this all, looks like it's testing me. Not you. Not Morgana. But me. It's like all of these traps and riddles are there for me. Testing me. Trying to see what i will do. Checking, if i will manage next level."

"Merlin, maybe you are right, maybe we never were friends", Arthur stood up, feeling hurt and betrayed. He never expected that from Merlin. And if someone would tell him, that he would ever hear those words from the Merlin's mouth, he would just smirk with confidence.

"I don't know", Merlin looked into his eyes, "but i am much more important then just a manservant."

"Yes, you are my friend", Arthur looked sad. "We will get back to this conversation, when you will regain your senses and your memories." Young king walked to the doors and paused, when Merlin stood up behind him.

"I love Morgana. I don't know why, but i do. And i love you also, Arthur. I can feel it. The only things i can do now is to feel", he walked to Arthur and put his hand on the blond warrior shoulder. "So tell me, my friend, didn't you know that i had feelings for Morgana?", asked black haired young man, looking at the other man, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Merlin, i-i couldn't", sighed young king, averting his eyes. "At first i though, it was just your crush, and you were just a simply servant. Then, after things got complicated. Morgana was kidnapped, or saved after you poisoned her when Camelot was under attack from Morgause."

"Who?", asked Merlin, trying to remember, putting his fist near his head like he was trying to force his memory to work.

"She was a high priestess of the old religion, who tried to attack Camelot...", Arthur paused again, when Merlin lifted his hand.

"Who is a high priestess of the old religion? Beside the obvious from the name?", asked Merlin, with confused look on his face, waiting.

His blue eyed companion whistled and walked back to the chair. He started talking about everything. About magic, about druids and old religion. About the things they did together. The adventures they had. About everything.

"So", Merlin furrowed his brows, "you sure that is the truth? Because from your stories you were then only always doing something or some incredibly lucky thing happened."

"Well, yes, we had a lot of lu...", young king's eyes widened in sudden realization. "It was you. All this things. All the luck we had. You were always near me, acting like a goofy servant, but now... and with the poison in the cups, you were the one... who the hell are you Merlin?", asked blue eyed king, focusing his eyes on the black haired man before him.

"From what i have heard, i am the one, who do the most things here. But that can be just mine imagination", young man chuckled, smiling. He brushed his dark, black hair with his slim fingers.

"Yes, you are", Arthur glanced at him, half smiling, watching him with his deep blue eyes. "Merlin, i want to apologize. I am sorry, that i never saw your true worth."

"Apologize when i will remember again", smiled Merlin, shaking his head to the sides.

"You know, if not for your memory loss, i would never met the real you", smiled young king, but this time his smile was sad. He averted his eyes to the dark yellow floor. "I am sorry, you never told me."

"Maybe i couldn't. Maybe i didn't want to", brushed his arms Merlin, "or maybe i was just playing for myself. Allowing Morgana to fell for me. You to be king and me to be your personal manservant. And somewhere in the way i fell in love with both of you. Maybe i was the evil one, playing in the shadows and now i have the chance to redeem myself? Or maybe even i casted this memory loss on myself, to con you both?", laughed black haired man, with his deep blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, that would be a real good one." They both laughed. "So i don't think my memory loss is helping you know the real me." Merlin became more serious and stopped laughing.

"Merlin, i know the real you", Arthur pointed his finger to the Merlin's chest and poked him where his heart should be, "you are a good guy and a good person."

"Or a real good con", laughed Merlin, grinning.

"Oh shut up", laughed with disbelief his king, hitting him in the shoulder with the palm of his hand, playfully.

"Or both", they both laughed for some time, before calming down.

"Merlin, come to my room before we start another round", Arthur stood up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Sure, but why?", Merlin grabbed one of the fruits.

"I need your help to dress myself...", young king paused, seeing as his, whoever he was for him now was rolling on the floor, laughing, trying to grab his belly, trembling and shaking, chuckling, fighting with his spasm to breath.

"A-art-thur", he was laughing, "y-you r-really u-use-less, hahaha, oh, my belly, oh, it, hahaha, hurts..."

"Fine", Arthur walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him loudly. He turned to his right, to the room where he knew Morgana should be. He knocked. He knocked one more time, but no one answered. He opened the door, but the orange-yellow room was empty. He turned back to the last room and walked there, opening the door. Morgana was waiting on him, sitting on the chair, eating one of the fruits from the table.

Young king's hand fell on the hilt on his sword but Morgana didn't make any moves, sitting still, eating the fruit. She lifted her hand, pointing with her open palm to the orange bed.

"We need to talk", she glanced at him with her enticing, icy blue eyes.

"Funny, i was just looking for you", young king walked in, closing the door and sitting on his bed, placing his sword on his knees, still sheathed, but his hand never left the hilt of his weapon. He focused his deep, blue eyes on her and lifted his other hand, catching the fruit she threw to him.

"I want a truce."

"Morgana, you and a truce", blond warrior gave her disbelieving look.

"Listen carefully, brother, every time i tried to do something, Merlin was there to stop me", her fingers clenched into a fist. "Whatever magic i tried to use, he know how to counter it. And when i caught him, casting a spell on him to kill you, he was saved by the most powerful wizards that ever existed", she took a deep breath before continuing. "Let's talk about who Merlin really is", her eyes landed on her brother, watching him like a hawk. "Who he really is and why the hell neither one of us was able to see, just how many aces he have in his sleeves."

Arthur was sitting silently for a moment, glancing at the dark, yellow floor, thinking deeply.

"Let's say, i am willing to listen to you, to talk with you about this", he glanced at the beauty before him, sitting on the orange chair.

"Let's start from the beginning...", black haired with started with the days, when Merlin came to the Camelot. They talked about how he saved Arthur's life, how he knew almost everything that was happening in the Camelot. How he knew so many secrets, that even both of them was still in the dark. They both sighed. From their stories it was almost obvious, that Merlin was everywhere. That whenever someone was happening he was there. Even if he wasn't acting, he was in some way, one or another near. And whenever he wasn't there, someone else was there, usually a warlock or a witch, providing crucial help.

"So he knows a lot of people who can use magic", concluded Morgana, wondering.

"Shouldn't you be the one who was all about magical community?", asked Arthur, still having his sword on his lap, but with his hands busy with the fruits Morgana gave him.

"Arthur, i was the one whose name was famous. I tried to learn about the biggest shots, but it is never so simple. And there were some that opposed me and my plans to take over the Camelot. And there was Emrys. He is destined to be my doom. To be my downfall. And he sided more then once with you and the Camelot", she started talking about how he intervened when she plotted to show Uther that Arthur was in love with Gwen and how she plotted to kill both Arthur and Uther. When she got to the Uther part, Arthur stood up suddenly letting the fruits to fall on the floor, unsheathing his sword hastily. His blue eyes were burning with anger and hate.

"You sure about that?", asked Morgana, half smiling, pointing with her eyes to the wall and the room next to them, where Merlin was resting. Arthur followed her eyes and sheathed his sword.

"Get out", he spat with hate in his voice. "Get out before i change my mind", he turned his back to her, trying to calm himself down. He heard the chair to move, when she stood up. He heard her steps and the doors opening. And the he heard her stepping outside and closing the door.

Young king fell on his bed, crying silently, feeling the tears fell from his cheeks. He never knew when he fell asleep. But when he got up, Merlin was there, sitting on the chair, observing him, watching him with his deep blue eyes, smiling.

"What are you doing here?", asked young king, getting up from the bed, looking at black haired young boy, who threw him one of the fruits.

"Well, you said you wanted my help to dress you, but from what i see, you never undressed. Did you at least eat something?", asked Merlin, watching young king with concern in his deep, blue eyes.

"Yes, some", nodded blond haired warrior, taking a bite of the fruit that his companion threw him.

"Good, then eat something and let's go", Merlin got up and walked to the door, but stopped and turned to his blond haired companion. "And one more thing, next time, wash yourself", he stepped out, closing the door after himself, leaving the blond haired warrior alone in the orange colored room.

Arthur glanced over himself realizing just how dirty he was. And when he went out of his room after eating some of the fruits he realized, that both Morgana and Merlin washed themselves. He hoped that at least they did it separately. Nevertheless, he was the only one with a lot of dirt and other things all over his armor, face and clothes. And he was probably smelling bad and all.

_Great_, sighed Arthur and joined them, waiting for the doors to open.

**So this one somehow became a little strange. I just started writing and now i see there is a lot of hurt/comfort then adventures. Time to change that, i will try to do something more interesting next time, for now you need to forgive me for this boring chapter :)**

**Or did you like this chapter and it is okay, if some will be like that? Please post some revievs about it :)**


	4. He, who hesitates is lost

**To MegamiTenshiHime, morganaxmerlin, shelle-ma-belle, natcel, Saellyra of Mirkwood, Bolivianfall and sammansen, thank you very much for your reviews, it is really great to see someone likes my work ^^ It gives me the power to go on :)**

**Also, sammansen, thanks for finding few of my grammatical errors and showing them to me, so i can write better now :)**

They never expected to find other travelers. Even more, the travellers who would attack them straight on. More then forty men in dark orange clothes rushed at them, forcing them to defend in the labyrinth of high and wide, corinthian columns. The room was different then those before. Spacious and high, with about forty to fifty fancy columns reaching the ceiling so high above them that it was almost not possibly to see it with the naked eye. The few meters wide columns, at some point in time were probably white, but now they were mostly dark grey and black from filth.

Men before them had to be here far longer then, then Merlin and his two companions. They quickly encircled Arthur, who put his back to the giant column behind him, hiding himself behind his mighty sword.

Morgana tried to use her magic. She stopped few first men, forcing them to regroup. But what she wasn't expecting was that they had magic. She felt her body binded by their strange, mystical powers. She gasped, feeling her body wrinkle on the floor. Her eyes widened from excrutiating pain, as she was trying to open her lips, gasping for air.

And Merlin got knocked out from the very start. But instead of falling, his blue eyes glowed with orange light. He never jumped or run. He just slowly moved. And he found himself behind the tall, muscular, black haired man, who was shouting commands and who just a moment ago was about fifty meters afar from his starting position.

The green eyed man before Merlin turned to him, feeling his body getting heavier. He fell on his back to the dusty, grey floor, grunting as the impact forced the air from heavy lungs.

Merlin stepped on his wide, muscular throat and person under him trembled even more. His color skin, especially on his face and neck became purple red, as him body was jamming into the floor by an invisibly force.

"I will not repeat myself", hissed Merlin, looking at the laying man with his blue eyes glowing with orange light and anger, "call off your men. Never say a word about me, or my powers", Merlin stepped back, taking his foot from the green eyed man throat, who gasped for air, as the invisible power that was jamming him to the stony floor disappeared.

The black haired man before him knelt and straightened his arm, helping him get up.

"You alright?", asked black haired, blue eyed young man, looking with concern at the man laying on the cold, dusty floor before him. The stony floor under lying man was bruised and crashed like someone hit it with great force. Man under him closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. His body became less twisted. He pushed himself to his knees, before standing up.

Black haired, green eyed man grabbed young man, who was standing before him, giving him a fascinated look.

"Mighty magic, a real seal", green eyed man licked his lips, biting the lower one, excited.

"Merlin, are you alright? They surrendered... Merlin?", a blond man in grey armor with the mighty looking sword in his hand was running hastily in their direction. He stopped, when the man he was calling turned to him with confused look, not recognizing him. The black haired, blue eyed man pointed to himself.

"Merlin, by any chance", he fidgeted, looking at blond warrior with shyly eyes, "you were talking about me?"

Arthur gulped and turned to Morgana, who appeared before them, limping, gasping and grabbing her left side near the ribs, her face in pain.

"Morgana, i think we have a little problem...", Arthur glanced at Merlin, who smiled awkwardly to them, brushing his shoulders in a friendly 'what?'.

"Merlin, you really don't remember anything?", asked him the black haired beauty. Her face was wearing a mix of emotions, but the ones that was the most visible was concern, hurt and anxiety. They tried to sum up everything that happened before they entered the labyrinth. Both Morgana and Arthur gave Merlin a short summary of who is who without focusing on unnecessary details. They also didn't say anything about their activities.

"So instead of being with this stunning beauty i was risking my life for", the black haired, slim, young man moved his finger, stopping pointing to Morgana and pointing to Athur, "this big fellow, choosing to be his servant? Was i stupid or what?" He laughed, grinning, shaking his head, disbelieving.

Both Morgana and Arthur exchanged concerned looks. They learned that if not for Merlin, they would be long dead. While Arthur was also worried for him as a friend, Morgana wasn't sure why she was exactly worried. The icy blue eyed beauty was still pulling herself together after the emotionally exhausting second part of the yesterday. Her emotions were in disarray, running wildly. She always felt the attaraction to Merlin, but she was always suspecting that the reason was nothing more and less, then her hate. The need to take revenge. To hurt him, like he did when he betrayed her. Now she wasn't sure, that it was all she wanted. Or if that was what she was truly hoping to achieve.

"Now i would like to know, who are you?", Merlin turned to the tall, muscular, black haired man sitting next to them, who was the obvious leader of the about forty people standing around them, listening, waiting.

"My name is Derrick. I am the leader of the Ravens", he focused his attention on Merlin, clearly ignoring the other two. The warm smile showed on his comely face, as he pulled from his black coat three necklaces. Each of them was composed of different stones embedded between the dark metal that was linking them. The stones were mostly dark, emerald green and bloody red, some of them dark blue or dark purple. "This task was to find enough people to wear one each. Unfortunately, we lost two of our members when advancing through the last chamber and when we saw you three we though that it would be best to kill one of you and make the two left to wear those, so we can advance to the next chamber", he explained, slowly handing to them the valuable necklaces. "You killed one of us, before we could one of you. So for the sake of the test, we surrendered, before someone else would be killed."

Morgana turned to Merlin, gloating. "I think it suits me well", she smiled, waiting for Merlin's response, who just smiled looking at her beautiful, alluring neck.

Arthur rolled his eyes, lifting his hands to put his necklace, when Merlin's hand bolted in his direction, intercepting the necklace before it closed itself around Arthur's thick neck.

"Morgana, try taking it off", said slowly Merlin, narrowing his deep, blue eyes. The air around them became more tense as everyone focused on them, changing positions from relaxed to anticipated. Younger and older men around them shifted in their positions. Their hands were hidden from the sight under black, heavy cloaks, but the three guests could easily guess that their hands moved near their belts.

"We tried, it is not possible to remove them before passing the test, if you just put them we could be on our way to the next level", urged them their leader, showing them reassuring smile.

"Tell me then, why only your necklace had diamonds in them?", asked Merlin, looking around. "All of their necklaces are the same as ours, at least all i could see", he pointed around, waving his hand. "And where is the body, of your fallen friend? Why only you talk to us? Why no one else? Why all of them wear the same clothes?", Merlin stood up, asking his questions. "And where is the information about a test?", he asked, focusing his attention on the man before him.

"You got me", Derrick brushed his shoulder, with bored voice. "Well, i can at least control the lady friend, no, i wouldn't try...", before he could end his sentence, Morgana lifted her hands in panic, to take the necklace off, but instead of the loosely hanging necklace she found the necklace tightly stretched around her slim neck. When she tried to force it, the necklace just tighten, strangling her. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She let her hands fell down, feeling the necklace loosing it's grip. And then she saw two men's backs, blocking her view.

Derrick lifted his black brews, looking slightly amused at the two men standing between him and the black haired beauty.

"Give it a rest, fellows, she can't take it off and if i die, she dies too", said in a bored tone Derrick, glancing at them, slightly amused. "I was under the impression, you were enemies", he looked at Arthur, who was standing between him and Morgana, with his muscular hand on the hilt of his mighty, fancy looking sword. His eyes narrowed, as he glanced at the young warlock angrily.

"Take it off her", spat Arthur, unsheathing his sword.

Merlin's hand intercepted his, not allowing him to move his any higher.

"Someone is smart", the young leader of the men around them smirked. "Don't worry, i won't hurt her as long as you will behave. Now, put those on", he pointed with his eyes on the necklaces they both threw away. "And as for you my lady", he smiled at Morgana, "it was long before i bedded a woman, and a beauty like..", he paused when Merlin grabbed him by his own necklace, pulling his comely face to his own, stopping only when they were really close, almost touching themselves, feeling each other breaths.

"I don't think so, Derrick", he spat. "I think there is a reason you tried to fool us so we would put them on ourselves." Merlin gave him an angered glare. "I think there is a reason, why you were flatten on the floor. I think you are trying not to make me feel threatened."

"So what is your point?", asked amused Derrick, grinning.

"My point is, if you will force me, i will force myself into situation, where i will feel threatened."

Derrick leaned back, laughing, making Merlin release his grip with his hands.

"You are playing a very, very dangerous game", he smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkled, showing his excitement.

"I think, i should be saying that to you", Merlin narrowed his eyes, feeling not only anger but also excitement. He found someone who challenged him, who dared him to play with him in a game with the rules the both of them couldn't fully grasp. A very dangerous game, where domination, free will and lives were at stake.

Merlin turned together with Arthur to Morgana, both of them helping her to stood up.

She glanced shocked at them. She still could hardly believe, that Merlin would help her. But Arthur, risking his life to defend her. That was definitely something unthinkable. And yet he was standing, towering over her, helping her stand, ready to defend her. She breathed hard, confused, shocked and let them help her. Her hands found it's way to grab each of them by their arms, a ladylike behaviour she had almost forgotten she even practiced a long time ago.

"Let's find the riddle", said Merlin, when Derrick stood up. He pointed to the opened door at the end of the great hall.

"Truce?", he half smiled, his eyed sparkled mischievously.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, before slowly nodding to Derrick, who was waiting for their answer.

"Truce", they both answered calmly and started walking with Morgana between them, followed by a group composed of around forty warriors and warlocks, with Derrick walking next to Merlin, throwing at him curious glances.

When they walked to the next spacious hall with a lot of big, empty thrones, they heard a voice in their heads.

"_There are four hundred, fifty six thrones. Each of you need to pick his seat before the sand will be gone from the hourglass, or will be burned alive"_, all of them looked at the hourglass before them, with the yellow sand running out of it rather fast. "_Then, each second throne will burn. And then the cycle will repeat until only 57 thrones will remain unburned."_

"After you", smiled viciously Derrick. "Please don't mind us, we will pick after you."

"You bastard...", Arthur stepped in his direction, realizing Merlin was kneeling on the floor, furiously making some kind of marks on the dust, writing some kind of triangles.

"Merlin, what are you...", started asking Arthur, glancing at the running sand, seeing as almost half of it run out, feeling extremely anxious.

"Shut up", spouted hastily Merlin, drawing more drawings in the dust. "Impossible", the black haired young man mumbled to himself. He was watching his drawings, making some markings above them. He suddenly stood up, grabbing Morgana and dragging her to the first seat.

"No, that one is mine", Derrick seated himself at the first seat before Merlin had a chance to push there confused Morgana. The throne grabbed Derrick with metal shackles, not allowing him to move. "Let's see, if you learned something more then that the first one won't burn", Derrick focused his eyes on Merlin, who just turned to his right, still firmly holding Morgana's delicate hand. He moved along the line of thrones, counting.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen", he pushed confused Morgana to the throne, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Merlin, please, i don't want to burn alive", her beautiful body started trembling. Her slim hands grabbed him fiercely. "Merlin, please tell me, you know what you are doing", her voice was shaking terribly. She was visibly scared. "Merlin, i've seen people burn more then once by Uther", she whispered, horrified of what could happen to her if he was mistaken. She stood there, frozen from fear, not letting go of his hand. Her mind was showing her the visions of people burning alive, her fear was making her to remember once again everything she wanted to bury in her memories.

Merlin glanced at the sand in the hourglass. It was almost gone. He grabbed her chin, making their eyes meet.

"Morgana, trust me", he ordered her. His voice struck her with power and authority. She nodded and loosened her grip, moving a little closer to him, but he brutally pushed her. She sat on the throne, feeling the metal shackles closing themselves on her body, not allowing her to move. She followed Merlin with her confused, terrified eyes, but he was already running with Arthur, counting.

"Sixteen", he shoved Arthur on the throne. Arthur was looking very, very pale. Almost like his blood left his body for some time. He remembered every time, when someone was burned alive. Every time when Uther was burning someone, Arthur had to watch. Had to listen to the creams. To watch the body being consumed by a flames. To see how the body was squirting under the fire, how long it was needed for the body to be on fire. How fast people started shouting, begging pleading before they was just screaming from the excruciating, inhuman pain. He puked on himself, still sitting on the throne, feeling the shackles holding his body in one place, not allowing him to just fell on his knees and hands and freely vomit.

Merlin sat on his throne, anxious. He was unsure if he was right. If he wasn't, those people he loved would burn. Would suffer a horrible death. He didn't remember, but he somehow perfectly knew how people die when burned to death. He felt nausea. He focused on the Raven group members, who sprinted to the thrones, taking their positions. One of them didn't make it, before the sand run out. The flames appeared on him, crept over his body, swallowing him. The burning man started to scream. Arthur vomited one more time, before he fainted on his throne, losing consciousness. Merlin just averted his eyes, looking down, trying to focus on something else, to block the sound, to push it away. And Morgana started trembling and crying. Her memories came back to her, haunting her. And then she realized, that the thrones on both sides were burning with high, bright orange and yellow flames. The heat crept over her, making her sweat. And she realized, that this was the first cycle. She jerked, trying to escape, but her shackles held and she fell back on the throne.

**Yea, i love doing cliffhangers :P**

**For anyone who is interested, what the riddle was this time, it was the alteration of the Josephus problem. With 456 places we have 57 places that won't burn. We count out every second place. I especially used 456, because 57*8 is 456. So in the next chapter i will show you the answer :)**

**And i don't know why, but i realized, that it happens awfully often that i make Morgana's life miserable. Don't know why though. Poor Morgana.**


	5. Those who go too far

**First, please forgive me for not updating this for so long. I started few stories and this is one of them. I was also preoccupied by my exams and with the funeral of my uncle that i loved very much.**

**So the answer from the last time is i prepared the number that would make the every 16 chair unburned. So starting from 1, we had 17, then 33, ect. This chapter won't have any riddles, instead will have some plot twists. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

Merlin found himself kissing Morgana. Their lips crushed, forgetting themselves in the passionate kiss. He embraced her tightly in his arms, while she was grabbing the shirt on his chest, cuddling to him.

Both of them was shocked by how the events played itself. Merlin, when they found the chamber with fifty-six rooms helped Arthur to his chamber first. Then he took Morgana to her chamber while she was still leaning over him, exhausted. Young warlock put her to bed, but when he wanted to leave, she never let go of his shirt so he leaned down to release himself from her grip. And then, somehow, their lips met in the short encounter that quickly became long and passionate voyage.

Morgana panicked, feeling two different feelings at once. The kiss felt right. More then anything in her whole life. But he was the enemy. Arthur's loyalist. Man who tried to kill her, who poisoned her without even blinking. Morgana wasn't sure, what have just happened. When he leaned over her, she lifted her head and reacted, feeling his lips close, meeting him in a strange kiss. Her lips struggled over his, while her body was trembling in his arms. Merlin's arms felt to her stronger then ever now. Morgana felt safe, kissing him, being embraced by him. Like the fact she was in his arms would defend her against everything. She scolded herself. Young priestess caught herself thinking how it would unfold, if only they would be like that from the beginning. Full of passion. Full of love instead of hatred.

She pushed him away. Merlin's unfocused eyes looked at her, surprised. Morgana averted hers, not wanting to exchange glances. She could feel how badly her body was craving for him and yet, yet she was too proud and too focused on the past to allow that.

"Leave, Merlin", her voice trembled, when she whispered with sadness and void in her voice.

"Morgana, why?", she felt shocked by his behaviour. The old Merlin would never have asked her that. The old Merlin would never ever dared to violate her intimacy like that. The old Merlin was a bashful, prideful boy. And she realized, he wasn't here. What was here was Merlin without his memories. Merlin who never knew her as a self proclaimed queen or a princess. Or a witch. Uther's ward. High priestess. Who didn't know what she did and what he did to her.

"Merlin, it's...", she gasped, when he knelt next to her, taking her hands in his. "Merlin, i hope this is not what i'm thinking it is...", she found herself confused and repelled by his actions.

"What?", he asked, not understanding and continued, ignoring her uneasiness, "Morgana, for the moment i saw you..."

"Merlin, this looks exactly like...", she tried to interrupt him, but without luck.

"... i felt that you're special and dear to me." Merlin continued, ignoring her, feeling that the moment he stops his chance to convince her would be over. He lifted his head, looking into her icy blue, teary eyes. "Morgana, i don't know who i am and i don't know who i was. I don't know anything, but if there is anything i know that's my feelings. I have feelings for both of you. But with you, i know i want to somehow be close to you, near you, to be with you. I can feel i want to touch you with my hands and embrace you with my arms. I can feel i want to defend you and to be seen as a man by you. I can feel lingering regrets and if i ever regain my memories, i don't want to regret what i was doing when i lost them. I want to be close to you, i want to be with you. We can die anytime Morgana. I don't want any regrets." Merlin stood up and she followed, breathing heavily, confused.

"Merlin...", she felt him pulling her to another kiss, another passionate struggle. And she gave in. She let him touch her and kiss her. She wasn't confused anymore. She realized she always knew that she wanted this serving boy. She fell for him a long, long time ago. She wanted to stay friends, only because it was impossible to be with him. The distance between them was too far. And yet, when she finally crossed it, she realized that the distance was never there. Just their reservations and their fears. They never thought they could have a choice, so they acted like they never had any. She pulled him to her, smiling. For this one night, she didn't care for anything that would happen. Arthur could have stayed a king for all eternity, she could be in this hole with Merlin and that tightening necklace would stay there forever too...

She gasped struggling for air, trying to grab the tightening necklace around her neck. Merlin noticed something was off and leaned back a little. His eyes were burning with anger, when he turned to the doors.

"I wanted to do that myself", black haired man at the doors smirked. He walked inside and seated himself against them, watching them with his green eyes. "You see, i can feel what happens to the people wearing my collars", Derrick wasn't even trying to hide the fact that the necklaces were treacherous gifts, allowing him to control the ones wearing them.

"Derrick", spat Merlin, furious. He walked to him and grabbed by his collar. His eyes glowed orange, when he grabbed his necklace, a moment too late for Derrick to realize.

Morgana saw only Merlin's back and the she saw that tremendous force hurled him into the air, before he stopped in midair and slowly descended to the ground. Derrick was standing, his eyes glowing gold. But there was something different. She realized that Merlin was holding Derrick's necklace. She quickly lifted her hands, focusing her powers, ready to fight and to defend Merlin, not realizing that he used magic to free her.

"You went too far", spat Merlin, "too far, agitating me."

"You fool, you don't even know, what have you done...", hissed Derrick, trembling. "Time here flows differently. Most of the warlocks here are from different times and most of them are the ones craving for power. If you don't let me put the necklace back before they...", he was interrupted by a shouts and sounds of fighting.

"Quickly fool, it already started", Derrick lifted his hand, but Merlin only blinked and grabbed his head with his hands.

"Merlin, you alright?", shouted Morgana, seeing his body shiver in pain.

"No, not now", Merlin pulled white necklace over his own neck, before collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily.

Morgana felt the magic of the necklace returning, imprisoning her. She glanced at the Merlin, who stood up, looking around. Derrick was blocking the doors, enchanting them with his magic.

"Who is Arthur?", asked slowly Merlin, trying to outshout the loud sounds of fighting coming from outside of the room.

"Merlin, you remembered?", turned to him Morgana, but he only smiled awkwardly, lifting his left hand with bloody cuts on his hand.

"Find Arthur", read aloud Derrick, watching bloody cuts. He turned to Merlin and explained to him with haste. "See this necklace? It's a magical item that allows you to command others who have similar necklaces like yours around their necks. When we go out, it's possible some people will have it, so command them to join you without any delay. We will defend you. Now go", Derrick helped Merlin stand and opened the door. Morgana was next to them with mixed feelings. Merlin forgot everything once more.

After they opened to doors they saw broken walls and a sea of flames, running wildly around the long corridor. And three men, waiting for them, watching them. They threw their necklaces to Derrick's feet, smiling. Derrick's face went pale as the three men attacked without any warning, casting spells and curses. Derrick lifted his hands. His eyes glowed with gold light and power buzzed around his fingers as he was defending with the magic of his own. One of the spells hit Morgana, who tried to defend with her own magic.

Morgana never fought like that. The spells she was usually using were either casted with the help of some artifacts or magical creatures. In fighting she was using the raw power her magic was giving her. She never fought against a spell directed at her as a magical curse. She felt something heavy pushing on her mind, cracking her will. The second spell made her sleepy and she fell to the ground.

Merlin moved to her, unknowingly stepping in the trajectory of another spell. He felt his memories return and turned to the spell, his eyes glowing gold. The moment the previous curses hit Morgana, the necklace gave him information about what have happened. It wasn't full, yet he knew what he had to do.

Merlin was used to using his spells as a curses. He used his magic to create false footprints, animating paintings, conjuring sneezes and sleepiness. He needed to do all of this on the spot. And when the curse hit him, he realized that it wasn't much different. It was all about purifying magical energies. He felt the heavy weight pressing on his mind, slowly, crushing his thoughts. He focused his thoughts and cast the spell of his own, redirecting the weight to the person who sent it.

Warlock, who was fighting him gasped and returned the spell, the same way Merlin did but this time adding new ones. Merlin redirected first attack just like before, feeling three different curses hitting him. And feeling the raw power hitting his body, throwing him into the air. Merlin gasped, creating a cushion of air behind himself, that slowly put him to the ground.

Merlin's mind was attacked by three different spells at once. First curse made him feel sleepy. Second crept over his will, the same way he felt when Morgana put one of the Fomorroh heads in the back of his neck, controlling him. The third was excruciating pain creeping over his mind.

Merlin focused on the second, creating a link to the person, who was trying to control him. He focused on the pain, allowing it to stimulate him, negating the sleepiness. He let the sleepiness relax him, allowing him to not fall to the ground, and lose his consciousness from the pain. When he felt the third man invading his mind with his own, he channeled the pain to his the link. One of the warlock staggered and Merlin quickly followed the pain with his own curse, using his own dragonlord's powers, cursing him with dragons language, forcing him to stand down. Man gasped and fell down, leaving only two warlocks on the battlefield. Derrick's abilities was clearly sufficient to take both of them down as he exhaled slowly, visibly relaxed.

"Good job boy!", shouted Derrick, switching from defending to attacking.

"Yes, remember, room forty-three", shouted to him Merlin and staggered. He looked around with widened eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening around him.

"Boy, there is a mark cut on your hand, you will find him in the room forty-three!", shouted Derrick trading curses with his enemies.

Merlin looked at his hand, confused. He glanced at the three fighting man and a black haired beauty and another man laying on the floor.

"The girl sleeps, just take her with you!", shouted Derrick and another one of the three men who attacked them fell to the ground with his eyes rolled up and blood coming out of his nose and ears.

Merlin lifted Morgana and run to the room forty three. The doors were crushed and inside he saw a blond man, laying in the pool of blood. He let Morgana slip from his hands, hitting the floor and sprinted to Arthur.

"No no no, Athur, you can't die, not yet, we need to make you a proper king, please don't die on me", he knelt near Arthur, who was still clenching his sword in his hand.

"Merlin, you dummy, i am a king, try to remember...", Arthur lifted his eyelids, saying with heavy whisper.

"Arthur, there is a lot to say, just remember when i will lose my memories again, i am and i will always be your friend. Remember, alright?", Merlin grabbed his hands with his.

"Merlin, what...", Arthur's eyes fully opened as Merlin's glowed with gold, with magic.

"_**R**__**æ**__**store fl**__**æ**__**sh**_", Merlin's magic floated around him, whirling like a horde of tiny, buzzing fireflies and descended to Arthur, who momentarily stood up, watching Merlin with terrified eyes.

"Remember Arthur, i am on your side, no matter what", Merlin stepped back and blinked few times. His face changed to confused as he was watching the scenery around him.

"Merlin?", asked him Arthur, watching him suspiciously.

"Umm...", Merlin looked around and turned to young king, who was standing two meters from him, eyeing him anxiously.

"What's your name?", asked him Arthur, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh... I...", Merlin smiled awkwardly, confused.

"You are Merlin", Derrick walked in. "And i am Derrick." Warlock pointed to Arthur. "He is Arthur and she", he leaned over the unconscious Morgana, checking her pulse, "is Morgana. You may not remember, but when i found you together, well, let's just say that when one thing leads to another you were in the middle of transition from the first to another."

"Oh", Merlin made an effort to create a sophisticated answer.

"Merlin, were you making out with my sister?", asked Arthur, narrowing his eyes.

"No, i mean, i don't even remember...", hastily answered Merlin, looking with terrified eyes at the strong man with the fancy sword before him. A moment later he realized what he said and he blushed, lifting his hands, "wait, i didn't mean it that way, no, don't hit me please!", he closed his eyes, when Arthur lifted his hand. But instead of a hit, he felt Arthur's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Merlin, please take care of lady Morgana", Arthur produced a sad, yet warm smile. His eyes smiled to Merlin and he walked past him, stopping before Derrick. "We need to talk, alone", he hissed, while Merlin rushed to Morgana, lifting her up and carrying to the bed.

"Alright, let's talk outside", Derrick nodded with his head, watching with his green eyes as Merlin was taking care of laying unconsciously Morgana.

**So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Now Arthur knows the truth, but can't talk to Merlin about it. Also, there is still a secret why Merlin loses his memories. Everything will be unfold in the few next chapters. Also, i hope you liked a romance. I will continue the romance, if you liked it. So please review if you liked this chapter and it was okay, or i should continue with more riddles. Also i will try to make games between the players, where ability to think quickly and came up with a good plan will be very important :)**

**Anyway, please write me what do you think and how did you like this change in the plot :)**


End file.
